Puzzles (BnD)
Puzzle mode 'is a menu filled whit Sets of levels that will be more challenging for your thinking then anything. Every Puzzle Mode will have its own 10 levels and an endless mode that will force you to think and strategize. When you first unlock the mode there will only be two sets of levels, but as you play more and more adventure mode you will gain more sets of levels. Save our Seeds * '''Unlocked: '''Compleating the Daylight Brain Buster "Save our Seeds" In this set of 10 levels, you will be protecting certain pre-placed plants from more challenging hordes of zombies. You will always get to choose your seeds, but not the ones on the feild. The plants on the feild vary in what kind of plant and how many of them there are. They may be resistent plants, making the zombie hordes bigger and more damaging, they may be sun producers and the zombies will come in more patterns then usually. * Level 1: Save our Seeds (3 Endangerd Sunflowers) * Level 2: Shootin' Peas (4 Endangerd Peashooters) * Level 3: Block em' Off (2 Endangerd Wall-Nuts) * Level 4: Don't move a muscle (5 endangerd Potato-Mines) * Level 5: Sunshines and Sunfloras (10 Endangerd Sunflowers) * Level 6: Frozen Wonderlands (5 Endangerd Snow Peas) * Level 7: Elder Alder (4 Endangerd Black Alders) * Level 8: Buffé (3 Endangerd Chompers) * Level 9: Impassable whitout defeat (5 endangerd Wall-Nuts) * Level 10: Starting Kit (10 Endangerd Sunflowers and 5 endangerd Peashooters) Vasebreaker * '''Unlocked: '''Unlock the Puzzle Menu In this set of 10 levels, the player must break vases that will give either plants or spawn zombies. Every vase and zombie must be broken and defeated for the player to win the level. There can be a load of combinations of plants avaivible and zombies to spawn, making every level have their own difficulty. * Level 1: Vasebreaker (''Peashooter, Wall-Nut, Snow Pea; '''Zombie, Conehead) * Level 2: Potty Training (Chomper; 'Speedy Zombie, Imp, Zombie') * Level 3: Wot n' Carnation (Carnation, Black Alder, Wall-Nut; 'Zombie, Conehead, Buckethead') * Level 4: Speedy Bois (Snow Pea, Peashooter, Wall-Nut; 'Zombie; Pole Vaulter; Speedy Zombie; Imp') * Level 5: To the Left (Backwards Repeater, Wall-Nut; 'Buckethead Zombie; Conehead Zombie') * Level 6: Blow em' Up (Potato Mine, Cherry Bomb, Black Alder, Wall-Nut; 'Buckethead Zombie; Gargantuar)'' * Level 7: Stronger then you (''Potato Mine, Chomper, Carnation, Black Alder; ''Buckethead; Gargantuar; Conehead; Imp') * Level 8: Smashing Pots ''(Peashooter, Snow Pea, Repeater; 'Explosive Zombie; Gargantuar; Pole Vaulter; Buckethead Zombie') * Level 9: Sun tasting (Sunflower; 'Zombie, Conehead') * Level 10: Nuts (Wall-Nut; Black Alder; Zombie, Conehead, Buckethead, Pole Vaulter) I, Zombie * '''Unlocked: '''Unlock the Puzzle Menu In this set of 10 levels, the player is controlling the zombies, trying to invade a house, plants will already be on the lawn and you must use zombies to eat all of the brains at the end of the rows to win the levels. * Level 1: I, Zombie * Level 2: I, Zombie too * Level 3: Metalic Panic * Level 4: Speedy Speeds * Level 5: Smashing * Level 6: A huge wave is approaching * Level 7: Back to basics * Level 8: Small one * Level 9: All-In attack * Level 10: All ur brainz r belong to uz Puzzle Mode Music The music playing in the Puzzle modes is called Cerebrawl, which is a pun on Cerebral, a part of the human brain and the word Brawl. Category:Puzzle Category:Mini-game Category:I, Zombie Category:Vasebreaker Category:Save our Seeds Category:Level set Category:Puzzle Mode